


A day with sunburn for Felicity Smoak

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's summer sizzle fic's [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bed ridden, F/M, Hand holding substitutes for cuddling, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: The day after her picnic with Oliver, Felicity has wicked sunburn all over her body will she make it through the day?





	A day with sunburn for Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started three prompts but I started getting momentum on this one and everyone's has had sunburn so I thought this would be an easy one... I hope I did well... so I don't own any of the characters, tv shows or anything else mentioned. They belong to their original owners. Please kudos, bookmark, and comment.

* * *

Felicity knew that something was wrong when she woke up that morning but she didn’t realize until she looked at her arms, legs, back, and feet. She had a pretty bad sunburn on those parts of her body... To the point where the skin was peeling. When she went back to bed it was painfully obvious that it’s almost impossible to get comfortable under the sheets so she flung them off and restlessly fell asleep. When she woke up later that morning Oliver told her he had called into work to let them know both of them wasn’t coming in for a few days. 

So here she was in her and Oliver’s bedroom... With the sunburn on her arms, legs, feet, and face... It didn’t matter if she moved an inch, walked around or just laid there. Felicity felt the heat and burn from her reddened skin. That’s what she gets for not putting on sunscreen “Yes it is, sweetheart.” Oliver answered sweetly. Felicity glared at her husband as he walked towards the bed with a glass of water with straw along with sandwich and grapes on a plate, putting it on the side table “Why didn’t you get a sunburn?” She asked curiously in a whiny voice. Oliver chuckled lightly before sitting down next to her “That’s because I used sunscreen yesterday unlike you who didn’t.” He said matter of factly.  Since it hurt too much to give him the finger, she stuck her tongue out at him “You suck!” She growled. Oliver chuckled lightly as he picked up the glass “I love you too. Take a couple of sips of water and a little later I’ll rub some aloe lotion on.” He encouraged as he leaned the glass closer to her mouth, making it easier to suck on the straw. After several long sips, Felicity let go of the straw “Thank you. Can you hand me the plate, so I can put it on my lap?” She asked pleadingly, ravenous with hunger.

Oliver looked at her, unsure “Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly. Felicity sat up, clenching her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain “Yes because using the tray hurts and it’s sweet that you fed me my breakfast this morning but my palms weren’t burned. So I want to feed myself.” She said determinedly. Oliver fed her blueberry waffles this morning but didn’t let her have the plate on her lap cause after awhile the bottom of the plate will get a little warm. Grabbing the plate, Oliver sighed and handed Felicity the plate who promptly put it on her lap... the bottom felt cool but she still felt the heat radiating off of her skin.

As she ate she could feel Oliver’s stare on her trying to decipher any pain she might have on her face “Oliver I love you but please stop staring. It’s creepy.” She scolded before taking another bite of her sandwich. Oliver scrubbed his face with his hands “Sorry, I just hate that you have to go through this.” He murmured frustratedly. Felicity knew he hated to see her hurt mentally or physically but this was her own fault “I know but right now I’m dealing with the consequences of my actions.” She said softly, before putting her hand on top of his.

After a few minutes, Oliver slipped his hand from her hand “I let you finish eating away from my prying eyes.” He teased slightly before he leaned over, pecking her lips then kissing her forehead. Oliver loves kissing Felicity’s lips but he didn’t want to irritate her sunburn despite it wasn't as bad as the rest of her body... Oliver pulled away, walking towards the door and leaving the room. After that, Felicity ate the rest of her lunch in silence because the TV was turned off and she and Oliver were the only ones in the apartment since William spent the night at Thea’s. 

After setting her plate on the side, she was bored, so she grabbed the remote, turned on the Tv and started to channel surf. Her usual channels were showing reruns that she’s seen a thousand times and normally she wouldn’t mind but not right now. The only other thing she could find at 2 PM was soap operas, the last time she saw a soap opera was when her elderly neighbor babysat her when Felicity was little and waiting for her mother to get home from the casino. Felicity sighed and switched it to BBC America which was in the middle of Star Trek the original series. 

She mindlessly watched the episode until it was over and Star Trek the next generation had begun, she couldn't stand laying there anymore so she sat up, turning her body a little and placing her feet on the floor, sighing in relief “Ok, now to get some clothes.” She murmured before she went over to the dresser. As she searched through the dresser drawers, the door opened “Hey I thought you were going to finish eating?” Oliver asked curiously behind her. Felicity flinched at how close the voice was and turned around to see Oliver “I did and then I started to watch TV for about an hour then I couldn't take it anymore because I feel so grimy and gross so I got up to get some comfy clothes so I could take a shower.” She rambled nervously.

Oliver nodded “ok, I’ll start the shower while you get the clothes.” He decided before he went into their bathroom. A few seconds later, Felicity heard the shower water start gush in the bathroom, so Felicity grabbed panties and a satin nightgown before going into the bathroom herself. Oliver smiled as he turned to face her “Everything is ready, call me if you need me.” He said softly, standing up and making his way past her. Felicity sweetly smiled at him “Thank you.” She said gratefully. Oliver stepped over and kissed her hair then pulled away and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door.

After undressing Felicity stepped into the shower letting the water hit her body, the water made her skin feel better despite being lukewarm which she didn’t like because ever since she was a kid she’s loved warm baths which followed when she started to take showers even during summer. As she washed her hair, Felicity had to resist the urge to turn the water gauge left to raise the temperature  _ “Don’t turn up the temperature, don’t turn up the temperature, don’t turn up the temperature.” She chanted in her head.  _

After rinsing her hair, Felicity slathers her body wash over her body, trying to be as gentle as possible and after she rinses herself off deciding not to wash her face, she turns off the water. Stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel, Felicity carefully dried herself off then pumped some of the aloe lotion and rubbed it lightly over her sunburnt skin, instantly her skin feels cool as the lotion is blended with her skin… after she rubbed lotion on most of her skin, she needs help to get her back so she cracked open the door “Oliver?” She called out. Oliver came down the hallway “Yeah? Felicity, what do you need?” Oliver wondered. Felicity looked at him sheepishly “I need you to rub lotion on my back.” She squeaked out.

A gagging noise was heard “Eww, so gross.” William exclaimed disgusted in the distance. Felicity winced a little “I guess Will’s home.” She said a little embarrassed. Oliver shook his head yes “Yeah.” He agreed as he entered their room, closing the door as he entered. Opening the bathroom door all the way, Felicity hands the lotion bottle to him, gesturing him to follow her. Following her and shutting the door, Oliver pumped several squirts of lotion while Felicity leans over the sink as he begins.  Oliver palms both hands on Felicity’s back, slathering the lotion all around her back, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Her curves wanton usually but right now? Her curves are sinful. He wants to have sex right now so bad but with how sore she is, he doesn’t want to add to the soreness. Oliver salivated as he continued to rub the lotion in  _ “Think of anything gross... Everything I’ve seen a vigilante. Gross unhealthy foods.” He listed while his hands moved.  _ Felicity moaned while he rubbed the lotion in “Quiet please or I might not finish.” He hissed in her ear. Felicity bit her lip, muffling her moans as her husbands kept soothingly rub the lotion in.

A few minutes later, Oliver removed his slippery hands from her back “I’m finished.” He said shortly before he stepped away and walked out the door quickly.  Her back felt less heated and cooler as the lotion soothed her skin. After letting the lotion dry a little Felicity got dressed and had gotten back into bed. Because of the shower, Felicity felt tired as she watched Star Trek Voyager and seeing that is was 5 PM, she knew she probably shouldn’t cause she wouldn’t sleep through the night but she closed her eyes letting the sci-fi sound effects lull her to sleep.

“Felicity, baby it’s time to wake up.” Oliver whispered in her ear. Felicity moaned “I don’t wanna get up.” She groaned grumpily. Oliver sighed “You need to wake up or you won’t sleep tonight and It’s time for dinner.” He reminded sternly. Felicity groaned as she sat up and glared at her husband “There are you happy?” She grumbled irritably. Oliver sat the tray with two plates of 2 hotdogs and an assortment of fruit over her legs “Delighted.” He quipped before he got on the bed, crawling next to her. Felicity looked at Oliver “Is William joining us?” She asked curiously Oliver shook his head ‘no’“William made dinner for both of us since he wasn’t very hungry but I made two hotdogs and put him in the fridge so they are there when he is.” He explained.

Dinner was mostly silent with Oliver and Felicity eating while watching the next iteration of the Star Trek franchise. They enjoyed each other's company while they continued watching and talking from time to time but once they finished their food Oliver gathered everything and took it to the kitchen. He came back and laid down next to Felicity and grabbed her hand.

Felicity smiled at him sweetly “Thank you.” She said happily. Oliver nodded “Your welcome besides if this is the closest we get to cuddling right now I’ll take it.” He acknowledged, making the best of the circumstances. One thing that Felicity loves when she doesn’t feel well is cuddling with Oliver, whether she’s sick or not she loves cuddling with him. But because of the sunburn, they can’t but they can hold hands.

Their door opened and William slowly walked in “Hey Felicity, I wanted to see how you were doing.” Her son said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Felicity smiled softly “Thank you. All I’ve been doing today is lay around, take a shower and watch TV.” She complained, rolling her eyes. William chuckled “Must’ve been pretty boring.” He remarked certainly. Felicity nodded quickly “Most definitely.” She agreed before yawning. Sensing that it was time to leave, William stood up, leaned over kissed Felicity’s forehead “Get better, OK?” He whispered pleadingly... Felicity nodded at him as he walked out and closed the door.

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand “I love you.” She said sleepily. Oliver looked at her “I love you, too. Go to sleep I’ll be here. Goodnight.” He said soothingly. Felicity smiled “Goodnight.” She murmured before she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.  After several days, when the sunburn was gone, to say Felicity thanked Oliver for taking care of her while she had the sunburn is an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
